Leena's Hardships Before and After Itachi's Death
by MewRainbow100
Summary: Leena's Hardships Before and After Itachi's Death


Leena's Hardships Before and After Itachi's Death

By: Meleena Dreiling

"So how do you feel about being with me for two years now?" My new boyfriend Gaara asked. "I'm fine now but at first I wasn't." I said. "I remember it like it was yesterday." I said

At the time I was the new student at Konoha High school. That day I had to leave early because I had sorcery class right after chakra training every Wednesday. When I got the call from Maester Michelle telling me class was about to start I told Kakashi-sensei and he let me go. I bolted outside and saw Itachi's Akatsuki painted car. He drove me to class and before I left we shared a secret kiss. (No one but my close friends know who I'm dating) He left to go back to class and I walked into the castle-like building.

"Leena-chan!" My best friend Maranda ran up to me and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back. "Class is now in session." Maester Michelle said as she came into the room. After class Maranda offered to drive me back to Konoha. I thanked her and she drove me home. When we got there my childhood friend Naruto was nowhere to be found. Itachi's younger brother Sasuke was in tears as well as his younger sister Sarafina. Kakashi and my stepsister Sakura were trying to calm them down. Hinata, my other best friend, was looking all over the house for Naruto. "What's going on here?" I asked as I walked through the front door. "Leena-chan!" Sarafina said as she got up, leaving her little brother on the ground crying, and grabbed onto me. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Itachi's dead!" She cried. "WHAT?" I shouted. "It's true. Earlier he was helping Sasuke with his homework when he suddenly collapsed with a knife through her chest. Sasuke said he saw a girl about your age with white hair and a long blade in her hand. She stood behind him and said, "You're next kitten." Then she left. Sasuke called 911 and they sent him to my office and I nearly collapsed myself at the sight of my dead older brother." Sarafina told me. "No. No. It can't be true. He was in school the entire time right?" I asked. "He left early because he had to pick you up after class. I saw Itachi-san working with Sasuke-kun then the next thing I knew Sasuke-kun screamed my name." Sakura told me.

The next day I didn't want to go to school but I did anyway. I don't know why but this guy with blood red hair and beautiful green eyes with thick dark circles around them staring at me. I caught him looking at me from the corner of my eye. When I would catch him looking at me he would smile then look away. When the bell rang I got up, grabbed my things and started to walk to Kakashi-sensei's chakra training class until I heard a loud crash from behind me. I turned around to see that guy who was staring at me on the ground with his stuff scattered on the floor and the other kids laughing. I shot them all a cold, hard look and they shut up immediately. That boy just looked at me while everyone left silently. I walked over and helped him pick his things up. "Are you alright?" I asked. "I think so." He said in a low, raspy voice. "My name is Leena but everyone calls me Leena-chan. What's your name?" I asked. "Gaara No Sabaku." He answered. "Nice name." I said as I offered him my hand. He took it gladly. I asked him what class he had. He told me chakra training class. I laughed and said, "I do too." I went to class and he followed me.

For the next few days the girls kept trying to get a new guy for me. I was getting pretty fed up until the day I finally snapped. I shouted at the girls in fury saying things like, "I HATE YOU! And I DON'T NEED ANOTHER MAN!" I ran out and stormed past by Gaara. I stormed far away from the school and sat down. Then my curse mark on my neck started to hurt and I faintly heard my master's voice. "Come here. It's time to destroy Konoha!" He said. I got up and walked to the Shadow Realm. When I got there my master and his two kids trained me and Neko-chan, my Jinchuuriki, for the Mortal Kombat Tournament. It wasn't going to happen for a while but, they trained me anyway.

When it was time for the Tournament, I arrived in Neko-chan mode. I got ready to fight. I couldn't wait to win the championship again. When my battle finally came up I was going against Naruto Uzumaki. I planned to take him down then, destroy Konoha. We were fighting for a long time until I won again. Everyone was cheering for me and Naruto didn't seem too happy. I left that day and decided to get revenge on Konoha. I secretly left the Shadow Realm one night and went to Konoha. I was tearing that place apart. Then, I heard someone walking up behind me. It was Naruto and Gaara. I went to attack Naruto but he stopped me. I then reverted back to my normal form but I kept hearing my master's voice saying "KILL THEM!" I unfortunately did as I was told. I was fighting both of them. Gaara back away but Naruto ended up fighting me alone. This time though, he won. He ripped my evil curse mark form out of me and I just sat there and cried. "I'll never have another love. Itachi's dead and there's no one else who would want a reckless fighter like me. I'LL NEVER HAVE ANYONE EVER AGAIN! I'LL ALWAYS BE ALONE!" I cried. Gaara walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Leena-chan please don't cry. I'll always be with you." Gaara said. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. We've been together ever since that fateful day.


End file.
